Inventory
The Inventory 'is where all your loot from Adventure Mode goes. Here, the player can equip, store and manage his hero's armor, weapons and accessories. Your inventory items will stay as it is, even after rebirthing. Everything is safe here unless you delete it yourself, but loot only drops while online. If the inventory is full you won't get any new drops. To make managing easier, you can get more Inventory space and buy Loot Filters. The inventory screen also enables access to the Item list, Item Daycare, MacGuffin Fragments, Infinity Cube and Loadouts. Items & Equipment Each Zone of Adventure Mode drops different sets of items. In the beginning, it may seem that it doesn't make a big difference, but as you progress, these boosts and the special buffs become vital, making equipment one of THE biggest keys to progressing further into the game. See Adventure zones for more details. Leveling-up Items Items can be leveled up to 100. * To increase their level, merge 2 similar items (of any level) either by Drag and drop or using the shortcut D + Click. * The new level will be the sum of the levels of the two items, +1. * Items can drop at various levels, the most common being level 0. See Higher Drop Levels . * Level 100 items has double the stats of its level 0 counterpart. * By upgrading the level of an item, you raise the cap of stats by 1% per level, rounded down. * The resulting merged item will have the max number in each stat between the original items - e.g., if the first had 3 power and 1 toughness and the second had 1 power and 5 toughness. After merging, the result will have 3 power and 5 toughness. * When you reach level 100 on each item of a set you can be rewarded with completion bonus. * The game provides means to automate the process of leveling up and boosting of items, see AutoMerge & AutoBoost. Tips About The Infamous "Forest Pendant" The Forest Pendant is a piece of jewelry that may at first seem completely worthless. Little do you know that, with a lot of patience, it can turn into one of the best items in the game! # Leveling up the Forest Pendant to Level 100 requires 101 level 0 Forest Pendants, since it starts at Level 0. # Once the Forest Pendant reaches Level 100, it ascends into a 0 lvl "Ascended Forest Pendant". # To level up the Ascended Forest Pendant to Level 100 requires 101 Ascended Forest Pendants, which each require 101 "Regular" Forest Pendants. -''Don't freak out while reading this because the pendants will drop at higher levels as you progress. # If your Ascended Forest Pendant reaches Level 100, it can Ascend again into a Level 0 "Ascended Ascended Forest Pendant." # ...and so on. The Forest Pendant can be ascended seven times! In other words: Forest Pendant → Ascended Forest Pendant → Ascended Ascended Forest Pendant → Ascended Ascended Ascended Pendant → Ascended x4 Pendant → Ascended x5 Pendant → Ascended x6 Pendant → Ascended x7 Pendant → → → → → → → The Ascended Forest Pendant has a great max power and toughness amount on it but it's most rewarding features would be its special boosts: drop chance and gold drops. Once you ascend the pendant to the "Ascended Ascended Forest Pendant" it achieves even more rewarding stats as well as a third special boost of Magic Power. Inventory Shortcuts While in the Inventory menu, following shortcuts can be used: ; 1/2/3/4 : Go to inventory pages 1, 2, 3 and 4, respectively. ; CTRL + Click : Puts the targeted item to the trash unless protected. / Activates consumable items. ; Shift + Click : Sets an item into "PROTECTED" mode to avoid the item to be accidentally thrown to the Trash. Protected items are marked with a red outline. ; A + Click : Auto Boost, allocate all non protected boosts on the clicked item. ; D + Click : Merge all similar non-boost items. ; Right-Click : On equipped items: Removes it and places it in the inventory. In the inventory: Equips or swaps an equipement or weapon to the appropriate slot. : For accessories: Q + Right-Click to place or swap an accessory in the top right accessory slot, W for the 2nd top right, E for the 3rd top right and Y for the bottom right. : The option "'''Simple Inventory Shortcuts", on the second page of the settings, will enable to apply the A and D shortcuts without clicking, but by hovering over the items instead. Infinity Cube Infinity Cube is the name of an item-like cube that gets unlocked after 4G's Merge and Boost Tutorial Cube gets leveled to 100 (maxed). After it's unlocked, it will be in its own slot right next to your weapon on the Inventory tab, and cannot be removed or moved. The purpose of the Cube is to be used as an infinite Boost dump, hence an infinitely growing source of permanent Adventure stats. For more details, see Infinity Cube. Item List & Completion Bonuses The Item List, accessible by clicking it's button in the "Inventory" tab, helps keep track of which items you have discovered and completed. Once an item is discovered, it will be always marked as such, even if you throw it away. * Items that have reached the maximum level of 100 will be highlighted with a red border and will marked with a green "MAXXED" in their tooltip. *Most items have a "Completion bonus", a reward for leveling up a whole set. These will be marked with a green "COMPLETED" in their tooltip. *Completion bonuses are indicated in the item set pages (example) or marked with "Set" in their individual infoboxes (example). Completion bonus rewards are definitely worth the extra time as their bonuses can be a combination of some EXP, AP, potions, respawn time, drop chance etc. And some are even necessary to unlock new features such as the Infinity cube or Wandoos MEH! Related Purchases Inventory Space To start with, you automatically get 24 free slots, and more can be acquired from the following sources: *36 slots from the Spend EXP shop. *166 slots from the "Extra Inventory Space" item in 4G's Sellout Shop. *50 slots from completing the No Equipment Challenge. 8 for each challenge and 10 for the final one. *24 slots from 2 ITOPOD perks "More Inventory Space 1" and "More Inventory Space 2" *36 slots from Wishes. 12 slots from 3 wishes. *24 slots from Quirks All the above totals 336 slots, the maximum currently available. AutoMerge & AutoBoost The game provides means to automate the leveling up and boosting of items in specific slots. *'Auto Merge' : Merges your equipped items (including MacGuffin Fragments) and the items in the automerge slots. Available at the Spend EXP; Cost: 200 exp. *'Auto Boost' : Boosts your equipped items and the items in the automerge slots. Reward from the "No Equipment Challenge". *'Filter Boosts into Infinity Cube!' Applies all the left over boosts in to your Infinity Cube. Available at 4G's Sellout Shop. Cost 15,000 AP. *'1/2 Auto Merge and Boost Timers!' 50% time reduction to all Auto Boost and Auto Merge! Available at 4G's Sellout Shop. Cost 100,000 AP. The order of priority of all the automerge slots is shown in the above right image. Automerge Slots You can convert some of your inventory spaces to automerge slots. Each new slot uses the next inventory space starting from the top left of page 1. Auto merge and auto boost will be performed on items in these slots. Useful to level-up items that are not equipped, but no items will drop in these slots. There are 8 automerge slots available * 1 from EXP shop * 2 from Perks * 1 from Quirks * 4 from 4G's Sellout Shop Accessory Slots There are currently a maximum of 14 accessory slots which can be found or bought at the following locations: * 2 default accessory slots * 2 from EXP shop * 5 from 4G's Sellout Shop (1 requires Evil difficulty) * 1 from Troll Challenge * 1 from Evil Troll Challenge * 1 from Perks * 1 from Quirks (Evil difficulty) * 1 from Wishes (Sadistic difficulty) Loot Filters *The Basic Loot filter in the Spend EXP which enables the simple loot filter in the settings. *The improved Loot filter in 4G's Sellout shop which enables to filter out each item using the Item List screen. Higher Level Drops *The Gaudy set completion bonus enables items that drop at level 1 or higher to have a 10% chance to gain an additional level. *The Loot Goblin's Blessing ITOPOD perk enables to gain a 1% chance that any item dropped at lvl 1 or higher gains +1 level. This can be bought 10 times and stacks with the Gaudy Set Bonus. *Completing the first Normal No-Rebirth Challenge increases the level of all dropped loot by Titans by 1 and stacks with the Gaudy/Loot Goblin bonus. *Purchasing up to level 144 of the Fibonacci Perk enables to gain a 5% chance that any item dropped as loot gains +1 level. Loadouts Loadouts enable to create pre-sets of equipment for quick switching. You can have up to 10 loadouts which can be bought at the following locations: *3 from the EXP shop, Adventure Special section: **2 Loadout Slots! 1000 EXP **Another Loadout Slot! 10 K EXP *7 from 4G's Sellout Shop, Special 1 section for 50,000 + (10,000*bought). Category:Game Feature